In order to reduce loss and increase efficiency, businesses often attempt to track their moveable inventory such as equipment, tools, etc., from vehicle to vehicle. That is, determining which tools are within a vehicle may ensure that the vehicle is properly equipped as well as help prevent loss and increase accountability of the responsible person. Families, sport coaches, and self-employed individuals may also track their belongings to improve the quality of their daily activities.